Iηvιιcтus
by XDXDXD
Summary: ... Pero por lo pronto, seguira con su vida y esperara, despues de todo, ella es una persona paciente. -Los sentimientos de Leah con respecto a lo que siente-  pesimo sumary  pero hay que darle una oportunidad ;D


**DISCLAIMER:**

_YO: NO!, NO LO DIRE! ANTES MUERTA!_

_ROXX: VAMOS, SINO NO PODRAS EMPEZAAR…_

_YO :agg Ok aquí voy…_

_*cof, cof,* Por desgracia yo no tengo Twilight, todos estos increíbles personajes le pertenecen a SM yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no, no estoy recibiendo nada más que aplausos y reviews con este fic ;D._

●**Iηvιιcтus●**

_Desde la noche que sobre mi se cierne,  
negra como su insondable abismo,  
agradezco a los dioses si existen  
por mi alma invicta.  
Caído en las garras de la circunstancia  
nadie me vio llorar ni pestañear.  
Bajo los golpes del destino  
mi cabeza ensangrentada sigue erguida.  
Más allá de este lugar de lágrimas e ira  
yacen los horrores de la sombra,  
pero la amenaza de los años  
me encuentra, y me encontrará, sin miedo.  
No importa cuán estrecho sea el camino,  
cuán cargada de castigo la sentencia.  
__**Soy el amo de mi destino;**__  
__**soy el capitán de mi alma**_

_**-William Ernest Henley-**_

Este, era el poema que ahora regia en la vida le Leah, cuando Sam rompió con ella su corazón, como lo dice mucha gente se "rompió", por no tener una palabra más adecuada para lo que ella sintió, el segundo en el que se lo dijo no sintió nada, un segundo después su corazón estaba taladrando su pecho, queriendo salir, para que ella pudiera morir, ¿dramático no?, pero eso era lo que ella estaba sintiendo, horas después sentía un GRAN vacío en su pecho, un hoyo negro en el centro de su ser, y dolía, dolía mucho, y la gente puede decir: "que lo supere", "hay muchos peces en el agua", y lo ha intentado, las primeras semanas lo intento, pero no es fácil, antes ella creía que nada los podía separar a Sam y a Ella pero se equivoco, y ella le vio el lado bueno, ya nada podría hacer que su corazón y su alma se volvieran a partir en dos, al morir su padre, se dio cuenta de que cometió un gran error, el creer que "ya nada puede hacer que caigas de nuevo", porque la vida te va a mostrar todo lo contrario.

Y ahora no solo su corazón estaba roto de nuevo, sino que le faltaba una parte, su padre se llevo un pedazo de su corazón y un corazón no puede volver a reconstruirse si le falta un pedazo, puede recordar fácilmente lo que Harry, su padre le dijo hace años: "cuando muera, no quiero que lloren, quiero que recuerden todos los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, los besos, los abrazos, todo, para que cuando me recuerden, no lloren, sino que rían de nuestras aventuras juntos" y lo que más quería Leah en ese momento era eso, reunirse con su padre, pero ella no es tonta y no tiene el coraje para hacerlo, porque en el fondo ella sabe, presiente que la vida le tiene algo bueno, algo que haga que toda esta amargura se valla y no vuelva, que esto quede en el pasado, en un rincón de su mente, guardado en un cajón donde habitan sus más grandes secretos.

Pero no se fía, la vida le había jugado una mala pasada, la confianza puede romperse con tan solo un acto y es muy difícil volver a recuperarla, han tirado a Leah y cuando ella logra levantarse, la vuelven a tirar, pero ahora con más fuerza y ¡brutalidad! Y ella siente que está en un campo de batalla en donde sabe que saldrá Invicta, pero hay un largo y estrecho camino que recorrer y eso le asusta, sabe que la vulnerabilidad es lo que la hace caer, por eso ha puesto un muro, uno impenetrable alrededor de la parte de su ser más vulnerable encerrando así a una persona dulce, buena y cariñosa, para dejar fuera a un ser lleno de amargura, un ser al que lo han derribado muchas veces, pero es fuerte y al parecer eso no lo ve la gente, solo ven lo que quieren ver, o más bien lo que ella muestra, porque al parecer la gente cree que no tiene sentimientos, que a ella no le duele todo lo que le dicen y su agonía aumenta cuando escucha los pensamientos de Sam y sabe todo lo que siente por EMILY.

Pero está esperando, esperando a que alguien venga y le muestre lo bueno de la vida, espera que alguien llegue a derribar ese enorme muro que cierne sobre la verdadera Leah, espera a alguien que le enseñe que la vida es una aventura atrevida o nada en absoluto, porque ella sabe Oh y lo sabe muy bien, que este no es su hogar, sabe que el mundo de los Vampiros y Hombres lobo no es el suyo, no es el lugar donde pertenece y ella entiende en su corazón la verdad que no quiere creer, ahora se siente perdida entre la multitud preguntándose si esto es todo, si hay algo más allá, mas allá de las personas, del día y la noche, de lo bueno y lo malo, solo tiene que dejarlo ser, y correr, volar lejos, muy lejos de este lugar, no mirar hacia atrás, porque sabe que ellos no la entienden, sabe que la dejaron sola en la obscuridad donde nadie puede ver su luz.

Pero ¿cómo lo hará? si no deja que nadie entre ¿Cómo lo hará si no deja que nadie se acerque? ¿Se atreverá a cruzar la puerta? ¿Irá al lugar donde pertenece?, estas son algunas de las interrogantes que ella misma se hace y que tiene mucho miedo de contestar.

Porque aunque jure odiarlo aprenderá a amarlo –y lo sabe muy bien- es inevitable –porque si ella es un hombre lobo puede hacerlo, ya ha hecho cosas que se supone no debería hacer - es repentino, es "la imprimación", su padre un día le dijo: "muchas vidas están ligadas atraves del tiempo, conectados por un llamado ancestral que hace eco atravez de los años, eso hija mía es la imprimación"

Pero por lo pronto, seguirá con su vida y esperara, ya que después de todo, Leah es una persona paciente y cuando llegue el momento, sabrá que hacer.

**Ok ¿qué les pareció? ¿Aplausos? ¿Reviews? ¿Jitomatasos? ¿Aguacatasos? ¿Criticas? Lo que sea, dejen sus comentarios, así creceré como escritora ;D.**

**Bueno anoche tuve una especie de epifanía haha me desperté a las 4 de la mañana y me puse a escribir esto, espero que les guste. **


End file.
